1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for re-inking ribbons. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for re-inking ribbons in ribbon cartridges and spools used in cash registers, computer printers, and typewriters, for example.
2. General Background of the Invention
Single-pass carbon ribbon cartridges are sometimes used in computer printers and some typewriters. In cash registers, however, continuous-loop fabric ribbon cartridges are usually used (these continuous-loop fabric ribbon cartridges are often used in computer printers, word processors, and typewriters, too). The continuous-loop fabric ribbon cartridges have ink in the ribbon thereof, which ink is transferred to paper when hit by a print wheel, for example. Eventually the supply of ink becomes so low that the quality of print is no longer acceptable. At that point, the continuous-loop fabric ribbon cartridges, which incidentally usually last much longer than the single-pass carbon ribbon cartridges, are usually thrown away.
Lately, however, with the increased concern for the environment and the wish to conserve resources, these continuous-loop fabric ribbon cartridges are being recycled by re-inking them. Two patented systems for re-inking these cartridges are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,275, issued on 14 August 1990 to Kuhn et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,522, issued on 30 July 1991 to Wright. However, both of these systems require that a portion of the ribbon be withdrawn from the cartridge to come into contact with the ink applicator, which is a rather messy chore and can damage delicate plastic parts of the cartridge.